


Confessions

by CelestialVoid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Hannibal shows up at Will's place early in the morning with something to get off his chest.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble that I wrote a while back but forgot to post. Enjoy!

The dog’s barks stirred Will, alerting him to the shadowed figure that walked across the snow-crusted field before his house.

Will dragged himself out of bed, pushing the whining screen door open and stepping out onto the withered wooden balcony where the boards creaked and groaned beneath his feet. 

The dogs crept past him, sprinting out the door and into the open field. Their soft-padded feet sinking deep into the cushion of ice and snow as they circled around the newcomer.

The visitor lifted his eyes to meet Will’s gaze, the sapphire depths sparkling as he smirked, his face wrinkling slightly and shadows seeping into the crevices.

“Hello, Will,” the man greeted, his warm accent stirring something deep inside Will.

“Doctor Lector,” Will replied shortly.

Hannibal crouched down and gently patted the excited dogs that ran circles around his ankles.

Winston whimpered, staying where he was by Will’s side - a flurry of snowflakes dusting his golden fur. Will reached down and gently stroked his head, smiling as Winston nuzzled his head into Will’s hand.

Hannibal’s cool blue eye rolled over Will, taking in the sights of his unkempt hair, the shadow of a scruffy beard and the sweat-soaked shirt he considered pyjamas.

“What are you doing here?” Will asked, his voice cold and emotionless. “Obviously not to apologise for screwing up my head; remorse, pity and guilt aren’t in your nature.”

“They are in my nature,” Hannibal replied. “I just don’t take fancy to expressing them becasue I often see them as a sign of weakness.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Will pointed out, his voice firm and his gaze fierce. “What are you doing here, Doctor Lector?”

Hannibal rose to his feet, dusting off the snow that clung to his tailored suit. “I came to discuss a rather urgent matter, or rather a long-time-coming confession of emotions.”

“What’s wrong, doctor, too busy toying with my emotions that you didn’t have time to process your own?” Will spat venomously. 

“Will, you’re not making this easy for me.”

“Good,” Will replied, his eyes narrowing on Hannibal. “I rather like watching you squirm.”

“Will, you have confided in me many times. You have told me that you find me interesting, and I think I’ve made it more than transparent that I too find you interesting. More than interesting actually. I am indescribably and uncontrollably attracted to you; mentally, emotionally and… and physically.”

“What are you saying, Doctor Lector?” Will asked, trying to bait the words out of him.

“I’m saying, Will, that I… I like you. Not as a patient or as a friend, but as something more.”

Will opened his mouth to reply, but his lips moved around silent words; no sound rising to his lips.

Hannibal took a step forward, stepping up onto the patio and cupping Will’s flushed cheek with the palm of his hand.

“Will… I’m going to kiss you,” Hannibal said, expecting Will to protest, to shove him away or hit him, to do something– _anything_ –but he didn’t; he just stood still with lips parted ever so slightly and expectantly.

Hannibal tilted his head and brought their lips together.

For a second, Will was pretty sure his knees would give way beneath him. His legs began to tremble as the warmth of their kiss bled into his veins.

It was euphoric.

He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the lapels of Hannibal’s suit and pulling the man closer, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

It was only when Hannibal drew back and Will lost the warmth of his body that the dishevelled man realised how cold it was. The breeze tore through his shirt, an icy shiver dragging down his spine.

Breathless, Hannibal whispered, “I love you, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
